vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tatsuya Shiba
Now, regarding Tatsuya and his Relativistic reactions with the Meteor Line, keep in mind that he has to cancel out the activation for that specific spell. If he does not, the distribution of light through a directed object has already been taken place, and a hole will be blown through. This means that when Meteor Line activates, it's impossible to dodge. The only way to actually stop Meteor Line is to stop the activation of said spell before it fires. You can read more about it here. A lot of technobabble there however. --Lina Shields (talk) 06:02, September 21, 2016 (UTC) So would this mean a change to the reasoning or to the stats? Have you read the novel btw.? I am just wondering, since it is quite possible that nobody here actually has... DontTalk (talk) 14:51, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Well... The apparent process of this magic is that it''' first forms countless tiny balls of light''' floating in the darkened area, which are then shot out as rays. The magical barrier through which light passes crafted by 'Night' via''' interfering with the structural information is easily shattered by interference which directly affects the structural information'''. ...to my understanding, means that Tatsuya, by reading into the information dimension ands stopping it from there can disable Meteor Line. I dunno if he can just camp out his mind in the info dimension to disable it once Meteor Line is cast, or wait for Maya to cast it first, then enter the dimension and delete it, but regardless, he has to be able to react to it. Then again, it manifests first as balls of light instead of a stream that just up and hits someone. This could lower the relativistic rating if Tatsuya can just disable the attack as a ball before it becomes a line, but then again, his aunt can shoot multiples of these things (described as countless as compared to Tatsuya's simultaneous 36 targets without Loop Cast and Limiter on) so it may not lower the speed rating. Yeah. What was the problem here again? Gemmysaur (talk) 15:11, September 21, 2016 (UTC) The issue here that if Maya's Meteor Line is fired, the attack has already gone through the object. The only way for Tatsuya to stop the Meteor Line to stop the activation of the spell in time before the lines of light are fired. There is a set activation time to cast the desired spell for magicians. Maya's casting time is comparable to Miyuki, which means that her activation time should be around ~200 milliseconds. This means that as long as Tatsuya manages to cancel out 36 of those lines that Maya activated in less than the time that was listed above, the speed won't work. It's similar to disabling a gun before the bullet is being fired. --Lina Shields (talk) 23:42, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Intelligence Shouldn't he be extraordinary genius? -BANLK- (talk) 11:07, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Yes. He is. Gemmysaur (talk) 11:12, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Hmmmm above genius sounds awefully unimpressive, think you can edit it? -BANLK- (talk) 11:32, March 27, 2017 (UTC) I fixed it. Antvasima (talk) 15:59, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Attack Potency Does anybody know if he has a feat or calc that makes him City level? Because i'm not seeing anything that makes him as such on his page here and given the amount of stuff, i can't focus myself enough currently to read through them if there's any indication of him having that tier. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 22:10, April 16, 2017 (UTC)